User talk:Mrmichaelt/Archive 10
2019 archived talk page discussions. ---- Wiki Manager Hi Mrmichaelt! My name's Chris, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Ghostbusters Wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Happy to help! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:09, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, Chris. Nice to meet you.Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:37, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::No problem! Nice to meet you too. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:21, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Fernando and Cohila Edits Your edits were rolled back. At this wiki, we don't consider imdb a credible source for a reference. We developed voice accrediting guidelines for content like RGB and EGB, see here. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:10, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for the information! 'J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:01, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Ravana Hello! I want to upload a new version of this file but it is protected. I can give a link on imgur where I left this file. Link J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:09, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :What's the source of where you got the image from (i.e. Crackle, Hulu, etc.)? Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:23, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::It's from Hulu.J. H. Tobin (talk) 11:56, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks! Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:09, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters video game Hi again! I noticed recently the new Ghostbusters game was announced which is great! I have a feeling it's going to be a big seller later this year. Let us know if you need a hand with anything relating to the game and perhaps it might be good to feature it on your main page slider. :) --Spongebob456 talk 16:35, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :I was going to deal with the slider treating it as a minor release due to the lack of major updates. However, if you want the game featured on the slider, then I'll add it as a lone slider, the plan was to make a slider featuring 35th merch which included the game and the 4K re-issued movies boxset too. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:54, May 31, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki Upgrade Hi. I'm just dropping by to let you know that Fandom will be upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki which could bring new extensions! More details can be found here! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:03, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord server Hi! You may have already seen it, but Fandom now has an official Discord server! You can chat about all things pop culture and ask your Fandom related questions there too. Here are the details! :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:35, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up. I must have become old without knowing it but I had no clue about the existence of this service called Discord. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:31, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ::It's sorta like Skype. It is the it service for video gamers and such. I wish these kids would just use email, but whatever, I'm 38. I'm old. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:47, July 12, 2019 (UTC) ARMOR Men category bug Hello! When I edited this article, I saw that it didn't have any category, then I added it, but it just appeared in the source code and nowhere else. After your edit, the same thing happened. As far as I know, this bug began to appear quite often. I want to ask, do I need to remove repeated category? J. H. Tobin (talk) 10:04, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :The end tag was missing the "/". Fixed. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:48, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Introducing Special:Analytics Hey again! So I bring some great news on a new feature introduced at Fandom! is a new statistics tracking tool for admins on all Fandom wikis. This feature includes some really insightful statistics that should allow you guys to inform some wiki decisions, such as: * Top viewed pages * # of page views (daily over the past 30 days) * Most visited files * Desktop vs mobile sessions * and more! So as I mentioned above, this feature is really great as it allows you to see what areas are doing very well and how you can capitalise on them. For example, one of the wiki's current most popular search terms is ''Ghosts. As readers have been searching that specific term, it may useful to use that term as a redirect to Category:Ghosts which is what readers will want to see. Hopefully you like this feature, it's been highly requested for some time and we would really appreciate your feedback on it. For more help with it, please feel free to ask me questions and also refer to these two super useful articles: * Introducing the Wiki Analytics Admin Dashboard * Help:Analytics Dashboard Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC) File test! Hey! Just splitting what I have to announce into two messages to make it more digestible. Just letting you know Fandom plans to extend a test it's running on other wikis to this one. It aims at improving the search engine ranking for wikis including this one. Some details: We will be automatically redirecting anonymous users who land on file pages to the first article page that the file is used on. Our hope is that this will help anonymous users find what they're looking for more easily. During the test, we'll measure whether this has a positive impact on search engine rankings. Logged-in users will see absolutely no change, so you may not notice anything of this test - I'm just letting you know out of courtesy and in case anonymous users approach you with questions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Thanks! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards! Hi again! I'm just dropping by to let you know of a new scheme introduced at Fandom called Editor Rewards. This is a great new scheme designed to reward editors on Fandom, with merchandise ranging from free video games, hoodies, collectibles, and more! To find out more about the scheme, please feel free to read the Introduction to Editor Rewards blog post Fandom staff posted. Also, please do leave feedback in the comments section of that blog as staff will be able to respond quickly and answer any questions you may have. Thanks! --Spongebob456 talk 13:58, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Checking in Hey there! I'm just checking in to see how things are going. There's a lot of fan excitement over the new movie next year! Can I help with anything? :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:01, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :Things are chugging along. Most of what I'm doing here is the usual behind the scenes prepping future edits offline in word doc. I can't think of any pressing concerns. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:14, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters movie trailer imminent + title change Hey Mrmichaelt! I have exciting news as the trailer for the new Ghostbusters movie is due to release soon! I can also confirm the movie is now titled '''Ghostbusters: Afterlife per that linked article. Feel free to rename the Ghostbusters (2020 Movie) article. I'll keep an eye out for the trailer and post it here if you haven't seen it by then. Going to be a great week! :) --Spongebob456 talk 17:36, December 2, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I saw the article just now. Call me crazy but I don't go onto the Internet until the afternoon. ;) Mrmichaelt (talk) 22:11, December 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Haha all good! Super excited for it! :D --Spongebob456 talk 17:28, December 3, 2019 (UTC) :::Just letting you know I added the promotional stills for Afterlife from Vanity Fair on the Ghostbusters: Afterlife article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:10, December 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks.Mrmichaelt (talk) 23:48, December 6, 2019 (UTC)